Away
by Tiberias
Summary: BeexSam but also SamxBarricade fanfiction  non  con  Bee has to rescue his Sam that was taken away by Barricade.


Disclaimers - All characters are over 18.  
Transformers aren't mine.  
Thanks - to my wonderful beta that helped me EnglishEnigma.

Something ... someone was licking me ... my face. Hot sticky breath ... saliva dripping on me and definitely not a good smelling breath.

"Mojo," I moan trying to push my Chihuahua away.

"Stop it, Mojo," I warn turning to stare at him. Mojo just jumps off the bed and rushes outside.

"Crazy dog," I breath out turning toward the window and a soft smile appears on my face.

Bee is sleeping beside me on his stomach ... messy hair sticking in every direction and one hand is on my stomach just caressing it slowly. He is half covered by the sheet and I can't resist so I start to caress the muscular back and the strong shoulder blades, feeling his muscles slowly moving under my fingers.

"Are you awake?" I whisper softly. Bee nods opening his eyes.

"Your dog was walking on my back two seconds ago." I become all red.

"Sorry, Bee."

"Nah, he's not that heavy," he smiles then, turning toward me, he kisses me and for a long moment I only feel his heavy body on me and his tongue teasing mine as he deepens the kiss. His hand goes down and he cups my cock. I moan while he keeps devouring my tongue.

"Just a few minutes before your mum comes to wake you up," he grins licking his lips wet with saliva. I'm ready to say something but quickly he goes down and I arch off the bed as he starts to assail my cock ... licking and sucking it.

"Bee," I moan grabbing the sheets of my bed as I open my legs wider... offering more ... wanting more ... his attentions ... his tongue ... his mouth ... his hands on me ... his total devotion.

"Don't make me come," I say grabbing him by his dirty blond hair and pulling it. "Bee don't make me come." He slams one hand on the bed growling making me jump.

"I'm so gonna fuck you through the mattress for this, Sam!" he hisses towering over me. And suddenly I feel so little and skinny as he towers over me, a smirk on his face, while licking his lips hungrily. Because Bee is a big boy with his 180 lbs for 6'0'' and if he wants he can hurt you ... it doesn't matter that he's a robot or human ... don't mess with him; it's a rule that you have to keep in mind. Sometimes if we play rough in bed he can bruise me easly ... but in the end I don't mind that ... I like that he's so strong that I feel safe between his arms ... at night before we go to sleep he makes me lie on his chest and lulls me with stories of his planet and I know that, secretly, he touches the bruises that he left on me with a kind of satisfaction ... he knows that I'm his. Bee is so possessive ... my guardian.

"No, Bee," I stutter. "It's too late to fuck!"

"I don't care," he replies, turning me on my stomach. "I'm gonna fuck you from behind." I shiver at the mental image ... he doesn't often fuck me from behind ... he likes to look at me. I wail as I feel his huge cock against my ass and I can't stop myself ... I need to ... I need him as I start to push and rub my ass against him.

Why does he turn me on so much? Why I can come all over myself from only seeing him naked in front of me? Why do I crave so much ... that sometimes it hurts ... this, my burning need ... this hunger ... I want to be filled ... fed. Why him ... I liked girls ... I thought ... before him ... Bee. He came and turned my world upside down ... but in a good way.

"Please, Bee," I moan as two fingers push past my lips ... forcing me to open them ... and I close my eyes starting to suck them ... making wet sounds that I know will turn him on more.

"Sam," he moans as I play with them. "If you keep sucking them in that sinful way I will not be able to restrain myself."

"I don't want to," I say as he takes them out of my mouth with threads of saliva coming out with them. "Lick them," I whisper turning toward him. He does that and it's the most sensual thing to see ... I ordered my giant robot to lick his fingers wet from my saliva ... and he does that with a sort

of reverence. "I don't want you to go anywhere," I whisper taking him by his delicate antennae. "Take me away ... far away, Bee. Only me and you."

"Oh, Sam," he sighs. "Don't do that."

"What?" I ask innocently. "Touching your antennae ... your radar ... yeah, making you blind not letting you scan the neighbourhood ... not being connected," I moan as he tries to free himself.

"I make you weak," I softly say against his lips and he tries to kiss me but I back away making him wail. "Making you crazy."

"Sam," he begs as I attack his neck letting go of his antennae and I feel his body shake as the conncetion abruptly returns.

"You fucker," he hisses grabbing both my wrists.

"Sorry, Bee," I fake and I know that when Bee loses his head he goes totally wild on me ... he just seems to forget everything ... as he races toward his orgasm. He can crash down his system ... he will not care about that ... about how many times Ratchet had told him to not go hard on his system.

I know that I can drive him crazy ... doing dirty and nasty sex games ... play with his mind in a way that nobody did ... because he lets me do that.

He just comes without defences ... he gives himself away ... he trusts me with all his being and I'm the only one seeing him for who he really is. A young guy that war forced to become a soldier ... he can fight whatever he wants with such ardour and bravery but when he's with me I can turn him weak ... I can see his vulnerability and he lets me see this because he loves me ... because I'm deep inside him ... part of him ... his lover.

Suddenly, my mom knocks at my door yelling that it's time to wake up.

"Shit," I hiss as he enters me.

"What, Sam?" she yells behind the door.

"Nothing. I'm awake," I yell back as I push against Bee ... impaling myself on his cock ... wanting more ... all of him.

"I need to come ... I don't give a fuck about your school," he breathes against my ear.

"Internet is ruining you," I smile as he grabs me by the hips.

"You are ruining me," he hotly breathes against my sweaty back.

"Yeah," I moan as I feel his balls slap my ass cheeks.

He lifts me from the mattress making me sit on his thighs with my back against his chest. "Jump on it, baby," he murmurs biting my shoulder.

He offers his hands for leverage as I keep fucking myself on it. "I don't want to come ... much too good," I moan in pleasure as I feel it slide almost all the way out and then slam back in me ... making me cry half in pain, half in pleasure.

"Your mum for sure is wondering why you don't come down for breakfast," he pants while he keeps pushing. "Yeah, she doesn't know that I'm fucking you ... her son ... inside his room ... under her roof." I moan at his words, wantonly spreading my legs as one of his hands leaves mine and goes down to jack me off. I close my eyes and my head goes back on his shoulder as I enjoy the ride with his harsh breath against my ear. "You'll walk funny," he laughs turning my face to kiss me as he slams inside me without mercy. And then I come spurting come on the sheets while his hand just clamp my mouth preventing me from screaming. "Ride it, baby ... ride it," he moans trying to steady my hips as I ride my orgasm spasming around his cock. He lets me calm down and as I slow down I feel him tense as he silently bites my shoulder making me yell inside his hand. He shivers and softly cries and I know that this one was a pretty deep orgasm because for a moment he remains still giving time to his system to recover.

"Sam," he calls me after a long moment pushing me away and I turn for to look at him.

"What?" I ask worried by his tense expression.

"My radar," he cries rubbing his antennae on the bed almost like a dog with his ears.

"Bee," I call him softly caressing his head. "Just give it a moment," I smile pulling him toward me, making him rest with his back against my chest.

"I can't hear anything ... only a hiss," he says shaking his head.

"Shhh," I caress him. "It was the orgasm that set you off," I say looking down at his now flaccid cock. "I have to go to school," I say looking down at him ... meeting his intense sky blue eyes.

"I'll return to the car," he says getting up, "so I can take you to school."

"You don't have to," I say. "Maybe you should rest a bit."

"Never, Sam. I'm your guardian," he starts to say but I shush him with a kiss.

During the drive toward school he tells me that he can't come after school because Optimus Prime needs him.

"Optimus Prime is more important than me?" I fake with a hint of disappointment in my voice.

He turns toward me making huge eyes like telling me, "Hey it's not my fault ... what can I do?"

I explode in a laugh.

"I'll have my revenge, Sam," he hisses parking in front of the school.

"I'll look forward to it," I moan as he kisses me.

"I love you," he says before I get out of the car.

"I love you, too," I reply grabbing my backpack and heading out. "Say hi to Optimus Prime and the gang." He nods and then he's off.

"I love my car."

After school Mikaela suggests we make our walk home more enjoiable with an ice cream.

"Today it's hot," she says while licking her ice cream cone. I nod trying to lick the dripping chocolate. "Maybe this week end we can ask Bumblebee if he can takes us to the lake," she says.

"Yeah, I don't see why not," I reply licking my sticky lips.

"I bought a new bikini that's ... woah!" she grins widely.

"You are woah!" I remind to her while we keep slowly walking.

"Thanks," she smiles and keeps licking her ice cream then she stops and points. "That's Bee." I turn to see my yellow Camaro coming toward us.

"Yeah ... probably Optimus Prime let him go."

"Ok, I'll go," she says waving to Bee. "I'll see you tomorrow and remember to ask Bee if he wants to take us to the lake." I nod rushing then toward my Camaro.

"Hey, you surprised me," I grin getting inside the car. As the door slams shut I turn to see that there's nobody sitting in the driver's seat. "Are you still recovering after that blowing orgasm of yours?" I ask leaning against the soft black leather. He doesn't reply to me and suddenly a seatbelt comes to encircle me ... pinning me against the seat. I grin. "What do you have on mind?" Again he doesn't reply and I notice that also the radio is mute.

"Bee?" I call him feeling something strange crawling on me ... fear. And then it catches my eyes. There's no Bee - Otch hanging from his rear mirror and the symbol on the horn is not the one that I used to love ... to caress ... it's not his Autobot symbol it is a ... is a Decepticon one. "No, let me go," I find myself yelling as I try to unlock the seatbelt.

"Never let your enemy knows your weakness," I hear someone say and then I see him materialize in the driver seat. Barricade. "Hey, Sam," he smiles dangerously, licking his lips hungrily. "Happy to see me?"

"Let me go, Barricade!" I try to free myself.

"Bumblebee is so stupid ... he let me see his weakness ... you!" he laughs hard while driving fast like he's crazy.

"You'll kill us," I yell watching how he only just avoids hitting tons of cars.

"Nah, don't worry ... I don't drive like a pussy," he hisses, "like your stupid guardian." I would like to reply but then I just decide to remain in silence as I let my head fall against the window while tears starts to slide down.

"Bee," I whisper.

After awhile he turns and stops, turning off the engine, and I look around to see that we are for sure out of the city and in front of an abandoned warehouse.

"What do you want?" I find the courage to ask.

"Simply you," he replies leaning against the seat. "Or better, to ruin you." I stare at him. "You know, why should I waste my time with Bumblebee when I can hurt him through you?" he grins evily.

"Don't you dare touch me," I hiss trying again to free myself. He slaps me on the face.

"Fuck you. I'm the one in charge here," he spits out. I lick the blood running down from a cut on my lips.

"Fuck you!" and I'm sure that he will hit me again ... instead he just shakes his head pushing me away. The seatbelt comes free.

"Get out, boy," he orders pulling me toward him by my hair. "I'll shoot you if you try to run away." I get out and he just grabs me by my arm dragging me inside the warehouse. "You'll see how much fun we'll have together," he says slamming shut the big metallic door. "Me and you."

"No, Barricade," I scream as he kisses me pushing his tongue past my lips ... forcing me to accept it. I bite it hard and he slaps me.

"Maybe you would prefer something better, you slut, " he smiles and in horror I see him transform into my Bee ... only that ... he's not him ... only that his eyes aren't his ... that ferocious look doesn't belong to my Bee.

"Much better, eh?" he smiles pushing me toward a pile of dirty blankets.

"No, you are not him," I yell trying to push him away from me.

"I promise you that you will enjoy it," he licks my lips as I try to kick him. He grabs me by the hair "I'm getting tired of your attitude!" he barks pushing me on the blankets. "I'm here to punish and enslave you," he breathes kneeling in front of me and as I try to kick him again he quickly stops me. "Don't ever try that, boy." He slams his hands on my thighs keeping them open. "Your mouth ... your mouth must be good for blowjobs." I remain in silence not knowing what to do. "You sluts like to suck cock, don't you? Say yes," he yells slapping me hard, "Say that you are a slut who likes to suck cock."

"I ... I like to suck cock," I stutter.

"Much better, Sam," he smiles tearing away my clothes. This is not my Bee ... he looks like my Bee but he's not him. I keep repeating it over and over as he kisses me and his hands are everywhere on my body.

"Kiss me like you are kissing him," he says catching my face between his rough hands. I remain still just looking at him. "Now!" he yells pinching one of my nipples as I cry in pain. This is not my Bee ... I think as I start to kiss him and a wave of nausea crawls inside me as he devours my mouth.

"I wanna fuck you ... you don't know how much," he roughly whispers pushing me down ... pinning me with his weight ... the one that I used to love ... as I feel his leaking cock against my ass.

He's not Bee. I sob covering my face with my hands like I want to hide ... to escape ... Bee. He's not him.

"Look at me!" he yells slapping my hands away. My hands try to push him away but he's too heavy and powerful for me. He turns me on my stomach ... and I bury my face into the dirty and dusty blanket as he licks my ass cheeks. Then I feel his cock against my ass and I shiver and as I try to escape he just slams a hand on my back pinning me down. "Where are you going, Sam?"

I wail in frustration, when suddenly he's off me ... I turn to see what he's doing and I see him crash against the wall.

"What?" I whisper not daring to move as I see another Bee advancing toward him like a fury.

My Bee.

"Sam!" he calls me not tearing his eyes off Barricade. "Get out."

"Bee," I try to say but he stops me by yelling. "I said now, Sam." I grab my clothes as I stumble toward the exit in time as the warehouse explodes with two giant robots emerging from it.

"Oh fuck!" I yell rushing far away from the battle scene. I go to hide behind an oxidized container as I hear the heavy and harsh rumors of the battle ... I don't know why but I start to hiccup, hiding my face between my knees while inhuman screams reach my ears. As I try to control my breath, trying to not shiver, I think that Barricade was really going to rape me ... this is too much as I throw up ... bitter taste in my mouth as I can't seem to stop crying and sobing ... my hands buried in the dirty and dusty ground.

Suddenly the earth starts to shake and I know that someone ... someone is coming toward my direction.

"No, please," I scream crawling far away from the monster that is coming toward me. "Not again," I beg trying to hide somewhere ... somehow. My eyes widen in horror as a giant metallic hand reaches for me from behind and lifts me up.

"Leave me alone," I scream in horror not caring if I'm going to fall down and smash on the ground.

"Sam." I still for a moment hearing that deep metallic voice. "Look at me, Sam," he says gently. Slowly I turn to stare at him ... his eyes ... his electric sky blue optics are looking lovingly but also worriedly toward me.

"Bee," I sob desperately and he utters a sound that is like a wail but much more distressing. Gently, he puts me down and, in front of me, quickly kneels transforming back into my Camaro. Then from the car I see the holo - Bee emerge. I rush toward him and he just holds me tight.

"It's ok ... it's over, Sam," he whispers as I shake and cry against his chest.

"Oh god, he was going ... he was going to," I sob and stutter burying my face inside his jacket.

"I know," he sighs, "but I didn't let him do that, Sam."

"Don't ever leave me," I cry hard, slapping and punching his chest. "Never, you fucking stupid Camaro ... why did you leave me!" He just remains in silence letting me hit him ... punch him ... kick him because he knows that I need to let off steam ... to just cry and yell my fear out. "I don't give a fuck about Optimus Prime and you fucking autobots!" I keep yelling, pushing him away.

"Sam, stop," he says trying to catch my arms. "Sam, stop that!" then he yells managing to grab me by my wrists.

"Leave me alone!" I scream kicking him on the legs.

"Sam, look at me!" he yells shaking me. "I'm here ... it's over you are safe." I raise my face toward his.

"Oh, Bee," I cry. "I was so scared."

"I know," he replies. "Now, get in the car so I take you home." I nod as he takes my hand leading me toward the yellow car ... then he stops, taking off his jacket and putting it on my bare chest.

"Thanks," I whisper entering the car. When he tries to kiss me I flinch away and he just sighs but he doesn't say anything. I lean toward the window falling asleep after awhile.

Someone is singing ... softly singing.

"If I am the storm if I am the wonder

Will I have a flashlights nightmares

And sudden explosions

There's no room where I can go and

You've got secrets too

I don't know what more to ask for

I was given just one wish"

"And what do you wish for," I whisper turning toward Bee, who is singing as he leans against the window frame of my room. He smiles coming to sit on the bed.

"You." He smiles.

"You have me."

"Yeah ... but I almost lost you," he sighs taking my hand in his.

"What happened?" I ask sitting up ... but I feel dizzy.

"You just passed out and I had to carry you into your room. Lucky for us your parents are away for the week end," he explains.

"What day is today?" I ask licking my dry lips.

"It's Sunday. You slept through the whole of Saturday," he tells me playing with my fingers.

"What ... what happened between you and Barricade."

"I don't want to talk about that," he says without looking at me. "Let's not talk about that, please." I nod.

"So ... so how did you find me?"

"I went home early and you weren't there so I thought that you were with Mikaela and I called her," he says. "She told me that you were with me and I understood that something happened to you." He embraces me tightly. "I just wandered through the city trying to catch a signal ... something that could take me to you."

We remain in silence for a long moment each of us absorbed in our thoughts. I'm in his arms and I let myself relax, just lie there safe and sound knowing that he's my guardian and he will look always after me ... knowing that I'm his and he will not let this happen again.

"You saved me," I say against his neck ... hiding in a safe place. He nods.

"I could not lose you ... I swore to protect you, Sam," he replies kissing my temple. "I love you."

"I love you, too," I smile softly letting him kiss me and, if at first I flinch a bit, then I say to myself that now I'm safe and he's Bee ... my big, giant robot who will sacrifice himself for me ... and so I let him kiss me. "Never let me go," I whisper against his lips and as he tries to kiss me again ... wanting ... needing to establish a contact with me ... I stop him with a finger on his lips. "Promise me, Bee."

"Always and forever. I'm not letting you go so easily," he promises and then he kisses me again with such passion and devotion it's impossible to describe with human words. "I'm at home ... finally."


End file.
